


Flowers

by Nathaniel_KurtzbergAnciel



Series: I forgot to tell you that I love you [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-02 18:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathaniel_KurtzbergAnciel/pseuds/Nathaniel_KurtzbergAnciel
Summary: Nath and Marc meet for the afternoon. After many times failing to offer flowers to Nath, will Marc finally succeed?





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pour un bouquet de fleurs](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/523517) by Nathanciel. 

Today, I meet Nath. We will spend the afternoon in town, as we use to do: Yomping in the unexplored labyrinths of the city and discover new hidden treasures. Our meeting point was on the Pont des Arts. It was a sunny and warm summer and Paris was packed of tourists.

I saw him in the distance between passersby. He was waiting for me, sitting on a bench, his nose in the sketchbook he always had with him, probably conceptualizing some of his ideas for our comic book. He was smiling. He was shining in this crowd of people crossing the bridge. He was lost in thought, insensitive to the outside world, to let his genius express itself on the paper, absorbing and swallowing his surrounding without noticing that the world around him. Nathaniel was tranforming ideas into colours on the paper.

I stayed behind, protected by onlookers for a few moments watching from afar. He was so beautiful and so fragile in the midst of this mass of strangers who surrounded him. His small figure, his clear and perfect skin, his flamboyant hair that radiated a thousand lights in the sunlight ... I could only recognize him, I could only see him, resplendent in the middle of a world that looked dull around him.

He had his sketchbook with him and I didn't come empty-handed either ... On the way, I stopped at a florist to buy a small summer composition. A bouquet made of a couple of different varieties, resplendent with a thousand colours.

It was not the first time I tried to offer flowers to Nathaniel. However, whenever I tried to do it, I failed. On the threshold of his door, I was petrified every time he opened the door with his smile and his big eyes of the color of the sky. Every bouquet ended in the hands of his mother, delighted, before they ended on a corner of his desk in his room. Mrs Kurtzberg had understood my anxiety and came to my help every time.

I was looking at my bouquet. It was beautiful. I thought for a moment, thinking again that it was a bad idea and yet I persisted in the effort. BUt right now, I wanted to turn around and run away. What would he think if a boy offered him flowers in front of an inattentive public of strangers? Would he get angry? Would he be ashamed of his friend? I had prepared myself for all eventualities in my head, and each of them ended badly and it frightened me.

I gathered my courage, Nath and I will spend the afternoon together, and I didn't want to stand him up with a stupid lie on this beautiful summer day. I approached him, cracking the crowd, and every step that brought me closer to my goal, gradually took me away from the reality around me. I felt that the time was getting longer and longer stopping around me. The people, previously distinct and recognizable, were melting into mere shapes and shapeless masses that were blocking my path. I held my breath to not feel like drowning among them. In a few seconds that seemed to stretch to infinity, I would be facing Nathaniel. I couldn't go back.

I could abandon the bouquet of flowers here and now. Dropping it on the bridge, so that it gets trampled by this dense crowd and disappears forever. I would do as if nothing had happened, as if what I felt for Nathaniel was only friendship. Yes, I could deny my feelings again and again, let these unknown silhouettes tear them away, mixing them with the soon-to-be-ruined bouquet until death separates us. But no, I had to fight and fight against this people who were blocking me to deserve to be with him.

I stood in front of him, solemnly, thus creating a shadow protecting him from the sun. Upset by the lack of light, he noticed my presence and looked out of his notebook that he put in his bag. Our eyes met and the time stopped around us, for a moment that seemed an eternity. He got up, excited and smiled, and greeted me.

I still didn't move, face closed, stressed by the moment. I hid the bouquet behind my back. I was not very sure of myself, I was scared. Like every time I wanted to give him flowers. But this time, his mother wasn't here to play the ramparts and the mediator between us. There was only him and me. I had to face my fears.

Seeing that I was not moving, petrified like a statue, Nathaniel began to worry:

_ Are you okay?

I took a long breath. I unveiled what I was hiding behind my back and I handed him the bouquet timidly. He looked taken aback, not understanding what was happening, then took it and looked up at me with a big smile.

_ Mom will be happy! He had innocently said.

I don't know how I reacted at that moment. Time frozed around us, nothing else existed and I felt that everything was falling inside me. Somehow, I expected him to be unaware of what was going on. I saw him freeze suddenly. His eyes widened and his mouth parted, then his cheeks tinged with a light red color.

He squeezed the bouquet against him more and stammered, looking away:

_ Thanks, that's nice!

And he smiles. Finally! I hope it was not a polite smile. He approached me, got on tiptoe and kissed my cheek. It was the first time I felt his thin lips on me. Usually, I'm the one who kissed him on the cheek to say goodbye. I savored the moment, surprised by the unexpected gesture.

_ Your flowers are very beautfiul! Sorry for not paying attention before.

His words were like a caress on my skin. He finally understood what his mother had understood well before. He took me by the hand and we walked along the Seine, as we both liked to do. We decided to give up our usual explorations for the afternoon, preferring to eat an ice cream at André's and enjoy our time together, to make hundreds of selfies that would immortalize these moments, mixing with the tourists and act as if the rest of the world didn't exist.

He didn't reject me, he didn't get angry. Nothing had happened as I had imagined, I was the happiest boy in the world. It was one of the happiest days of my life because I knew that my story with Nath was not finished yet.


End file.
